Aile's Friend
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: AU: Aile is an orphan who ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. But things are not as they seem, even after she gets caught. [Rated T due to some rather rude police officers]


Ten year old Aile peered over the large crate curiously. Several police officers were guarding the area for a reason that was beyond her at the moment. Something big was coming in to the docks, Aile didn't want to be around when it came, but she was rather stuck at the moment. She couldn't just waltz on through- the police were there for a reason that equaled a rather staggering jail sentence if someone that wasn't authorized was caught in the area. Aile, quite naturally and obviously, was unauthorized.

"I heard it's gonna be similar to the Mother Elf." Aile happened to hear one police officer say to his friend.

"Fuck, I hope not." the other officer said. "Why on earth do we keep coming up with creatures that could easily overpower us? I mean, sure, we've reached an equilibrium now- but _fuck_, do you remember those creepy Cyber-Elves?"

"Truthfully? It was before my time- it's been fifty years or so ago, and I'm only forty."

"Consider yourself lucky then, those things were as fucked up as hell."

The two police men had a hearty laugh as Aile rolled her eyes and tried to find a way around them. There was no way out- and it was starting to annoy her.

"It's coming in!" someone shouted as a large carrier ship arrived at the port. Aile cursed at her luck when she realized there was no way she was getting out now. Helplessly, Aile watched as the shipment was carefully brought in and set down on the dock. Officers then quickly swarmed to the shipment as a few officers carefully checked its contents.

With a little interest rising inside of her, Aile tried to peek a little higher to see what was in the shipment, but something softly nudged her hand in a way that made her jump several inches off the ground. Aile whipped her head around to see what had nudged her and was both relieved and surprised to see a red, wolf-like dog beside her.

"Go away." she hissed at it. "You're gonna get me caught."

The dog did not back down and wagged its tail at her eagerly.

"Go!" Aile warned. To her horror, the dog barked at her. Luckily, one of the police officers had said something (or did he scream?) at the same time that the persistent dog had barked.

"Get out of the way!" the police officers then shouted.

"Jesus, it's alive!"

"Quickly you morons, put the lid back on!"

Aile tried to look at what had gotten the officers so worked up, but the dog barked at her again.

"What was that?"

Aile closed her eyes in fear and waited for the inevitable now. It took a few moments of confusion between whatever was in the shipment and the dog's persistent barking before Aile could feel someone roughly take her by the hand and force her to stand up.

"What are you going here?" the police officer demanded to Aile. "What do you know about the Biometals?"

"I don't know anything!" Aile screamed in mild pain from the officer's grip, "I'm here by accident, honest!"

"Let her go." a female voice said to the officer. "She's telling the truth."

"But Miss Ciel, this little vagrant-"

"Did you not hear me officer? I said let her go."

Grudgingly, the officer let Aile go and the human girl took a look at the one called Miss Ciel. This woman had to have been in her late fifties as her long, almost graying, blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes that reminded Aile of someone. Miss Ciel smiled at Aile.

"You're a pretty little thing." Miss Ciel said as she admired Aile from head to toe. "You've grown well I see."

Aile gave Miss Ciel a rather confused look. Did they know each other?

"I see you've befriended Gospel Rush." Miss Ciel then said, directing their attention to the red wolf-dog that had gotten Aile discovered to begin with. "He is certainly a mischievous little pooch, isn't he? I have a hard time keeping up with him now- my old bones can't keep track once he starts going."

Aile opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. Why was this woman so familiar?!

"Go on now sweetie," Miss Ciel then said, noticing Aile's hesitation. "I'll have this nice officer escort you out of the area. It's not safe for a little dear like you- not yet any way."

Without another word, the officer led Aile out of the docks and into a well populated area in the city. With a stiff -and rather embarrassed- nod, the officer left Aile there on the street. For a moment, Aile just stood where she was- but that was when she heard the bark of a dog. Through the streets, Gospel Rush came toward Aile with something in his mouth, and when he was close enough, he pounced right on top of her. Aile looked up at the dog with a stunned look.

"Hello." she said awkwardly. "Can you get off of me?"

The dog wagged his tail and complied, allowing Aile to sit up.

"What'cha got there?" Aile then asked as she took the paper out of Gospel Rush's mouth. It was a letter from Miss Ciel.

_Dear Aile, I have decided to let you keep Gospel Rush- he seems to have taken a rather interesting liking to you! If you were wondering, he will respond to either Gospel or Rush if you like. You may find that he is very flexible when it comes to who calls him!_

_I hope that we may some day meet again, ten years seemed so long ago and I am glad you have made it this far. He thought you would not make it, but I knew you could. She did exactly what I had told her to do after he had left, and I am very proud of her for doing so because the idea was not easy on either of them. I hope to see you again darling, even if it may be in the afterlife. With much love and respect; Miss Ciel._

Aile looked over the letter several times- feeling more confused the longer she took to read it. Miss Ciel did know her...

Gospel Rush interrupted her thoughts with a bark. Aile turned to look at the dog, reflected her inner confusion to her new obedient friend. Gospel Rush nudged her, signaling that he wanted her to stand up, to which she did. Aile took one last look at Miss Ciel's note before Gospel Rush nudged her to get going.

"You're right." Aile laughed at the dog, "The past won't change who I am today- let's get going Rush."

The wolf-dog wagged his tail happily as the two went on their way to new adventures. A dangerous pair indeed, but they were the best of friends for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Archived to the Library of Mega Man  Rock Man C2**


End file.
